observándote
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: "...Y ahí estaba otra vez… Mirándola..." Lo siento por el mal Summary. Sasuhina. Todos lo personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos, pertenecen al maestro kishimoto.


Las campanas de la puerta del local sonaron, y un joven de cabellera azabache entro al local desinteresado de las miradas que atrajo. Camino con lentitud entre los pequeños estantes y pasillos de la librería. Como siempre se acerco a la sección de Lenguaje. Lingüística. Literatura; en busca de un nueva novela policiaca o tal vez psicológica, aunque en realidad de que tratase no lo importaba, lo más probable es que no terminase leyendo el libro, incluso ni lo llegaría a abrir.

Cualquiera que lo viese ahí dentro y supiera de su costumbre de ir una vez por semana diría que es un sujeto dedicado y que disfruta de la lectura, pero los más cercanos sabrían con seguridad que todo eso es mentira. Y era verdad el Sasuke Uchiha aun con su inteligencia, nunca había sido un chico amante de la lectura, ni mucho menos acostumbraba a entrar tan seguido a las bibliotecas y librerías. Que el todos los viernes apenas saliese del instituto se encontrase ya en camino a esa librería en especifico, era una costumbre que había adquiero hace apenas cinco semanas, y esa nueva rutina solo se debía a una cosa.

Con disimulo dirigió su negras orbes en busca de la tan conocida silueta, y la encontró reacomodando unos libro a unos tres estantes al lado de él, sonrió de medio lado. Ese día se había sujeto el pelo, le gustaba más cuando lo tenía suelto y este se ondeaba en son a sus delicados movimientos, observaba como esta sonreía cuando infraganti abría alguno de los libros para leerlos, y luego se sonrojaba al ser regañada por su jefa, que mas que enojada parecía divertida ante sus reacciones, algo que a el también le entretenían, mas cuando lograba ver esos hermosos sonrojos, tan comunes en ella.

En más de una ocasión pudo darse el gusto de observarlos en primera fila, cuando esta había llegado a chocarse o tropezarse con el mismo. La primera vez en ese lugar, se sorprendió mucho, pero disfruto poder atajarla cuando casi caía y esta se disculpaba frenética, la segunda vez fue algo parecido, choco contra su espalda, en ambas ocasiones distraída acomodando los libros. Fue por esas ocasiones más las futuras ocurridas, que pudo concluir que esa chica era naturalmente torpe. Entonces recordó la primera vez que la había visto y de cómo haba comenzado todo…

Flash Back..

Miro la hora en su reloj y gruño al ver que había perdido mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo en ese centro de juegos. Aunque aun no atardecía, él prefería pasar sus tardes de fines de semana en la casa y descansando.

Salió del local, siendo seguido por un molesto rubio quien se quejaba y berrinchaba como un niño de primaria…

_ ¡Pero Sasuke!... ¿Qué te cuesta quedarnos un poco más de tiempo?, me falta poco para batir mi recort.- chillaba el molesto rubio.

_ ¡Naruto cállate!... llevamos más de tres horas en ese lugar y te pasaste más de la mitad del tiempo en romper ese supuesto recort tuyo.- Gruño el azabache mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su teléfono.

_ ¡Por eso te digo que me faltaba poco Teme!.- grito exasperado.

_ Hump.- fue la única y escaza respuesta del azabache quien ahora conectaba el cable de sus auriculares que reposaban alrededor de su cuello, en la entrada del teléfono.

Amos jóvenes siguieron caminando a lo largo del tramo camino a sus respectivas casas. Naruto ya se había ideado de quejar sobre el juego, pero ahora se quejaba de su reciente relación con Sakura, amiga de ambos y quien, decía el rubio, debía de comportarse más dulce con él, siendo que apenas decía algo era reprendido y cruel mente golpeando. Este seguía hablando o eso creyó Sasuke hasta que vio que se detenía y dirigía un puñetazo asía el que claro muy hábilmente logro esquivar.

_ ¡Teme Maldito!... ¡yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y tú me ignoras escuchando música!.- le grito por ultimo antes de salir corriendo lejos de el concierto dramatismo, diciendo que ya no eran amigos, cuando ambos sabían que en un par de horas tenían planeado verse de nuevo.

Sasuke bufo y se viro para seguir adelante, no conto que al instante de cruzar la esquina chocaría con ella…

Se sobo las sienes y abrió los ojos, pues los había serado por el impacto de la caída, pero al hacerlo nos espero nunca encontrase con un par de perlas. Abrió los ojos más ampliamente para distinguir mejor a su agresora, y se sorprendió de encontrar en cambio a un gran tomate, la chica estaba tan roja que fácilmente eran confundidles. Y apenas habiendo logrado pararse evitando la ayuda de la chica que le miraba avergonzada, esta se inclino exageradamente y le pidió varias veces disculpas antes de salir corriendo.

Lo único que le dio tiempo al azabache de procesar fue que era una chica muy extraño… mientras incontinentemente su vista seguía la pequeña silueta que se alejaba a lo largo de la calle. Mientras se deleitaba en ver como la larga y espesa cabellera azulada, ondeaba por el roce del viento.

Fin de Flash back.

Y aunque él no se interesaba particularmente en las chicas, no había sido capaz de deshacerse de la imagen aun después de varios días. Cumpliéndose una semana, se dio cuenta que buscaba inconscientemente su presencia entre el montón de personas. Buscando entre la gente alguien con tales rasgos… una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabellera larga y azulada y unos hermosos ojos perlados.

Se estaba dando por vencido cuando su vista logro reconocerla...

Entro en la pequeña librería molesta. Naruto le había mandado un mensaje informando que llegaría una hora tarde a su encuentro por equis razones que a él no le importaban, habían acordado en una zona lejana a su casa, por que irían a la fiesta de uno de su grupo de amigos. Molesto miro en varias direcciones y así se encontró con el pequeño local, no tenía muchas opciones a donde ir, así que con desgano se metió a la tienda.

Como a todo lugar que entraba, sin querer llegar a ser egocéntrico, todo el mundo, por no decir mujeres se le quedaron mirando, y el sin hacer el mayor caso, se adentro a la tienda.

No sabe si fue obra del destino o cualquier otra tontería que la gente comúnmente diría en esa ocasión. Pero no negaría la sorpresa que sintió cuando la vio, cuando reconoció esa tan particular melena azulada que hace ya una semana llevaba buscando con tanta insistencia, e internamente, con desespero.

Y sin medirlo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando esta se giro a verlo. Trago saliva incomodo al ver que se dirigía ascia a el, pero luego se sintió ridículo al esperar que esta le reconociera cuando en cambio le pregunto si buscaba algo en particular… Siendo sincero en su interior grito afirmativo… que sí, que era a ella quien buscaba. En cambio solo gruño y negó con la cabeza, esta solo asintió y se alejo de su lado.

Después de ese día, fue los días siguientes, pero se sorprendió de no encontrarla, en cambio cuando regreso un viernes se emociono al saber que ahí estaba. Supo entonces que trabajaba por turnos y el viernes a ella le correspondía; poco después supo también como se llamaba… "Hinata Hyuga" era su nombre, y poco después supo que estudiaba en un instituto femenino, pues llego temprano al trabajo con su trabajo con el uniforme puesto, que obviamente se cambio para poder trabajar.

Así mismo, con el tiempo fue aprendiendo más cosas sobre ella, no lo suficiente como deseaba, pero por lo menos había comenzado a aprender rasgos en sus persona… lo que la ascia feliz, como leer los libros, se notaba un profundo amor que esta sentía por ellos; lo otro eran la causa de sus sonrojos, su inmensa timidez para con todos y lo educada y delicada que era.

Todos los días que iba, con disimulo la miraba, y aunque en el principio se sentía como un acosador, no pudo negar que esa niña le interesaba, aunque aun no sabía de qué forma. Y ese día también se hubiera quedado observando mas torpezas y sonrojos de ella, pero lamentablemente no podía por un compromiso y debía que irse temprano. Cerro el libro que tenía en manos y soltando un suspiro se dirigió al mostrador, como en otras ocasiones, no se molesto en responder el saludo que le mandaba la que estaba en el puesto, que sin importar cuantas veces ha rechazado con anterioridad esta parecía no querer rendirse. Este entrego el libro que acababa de tomar y lo dejo encima del mostrador, la mujer lo registro y disimuladamente dejo junto su factura un numero doblado dentro de la bolsa, esta sonrió victoriosa cuando el tomo la bolsa, sin saber que este se había percatado y que apenas saliese se desharía del mismo.

Dicho y hecho apenas salió de la pequeña tienda tomo el papel con el numero anotado y lo dejo caer en la basura más cercana que consiguió. Soltando luego un largo suspiro mientras dirigía su vista el libro recién comprado. Desde que había adquirido ese nuevo habito, su libreo personal había aumentado de cantidad, con cinco novelas nuevas y sin leer.

Como todos los días, apartar de ese, comenzaba un descanteo hasta el próximo viernes para verla. Naruto siempre le preguntaba por qué los viernes no podían reunirse y el simplemente lo ignoraba. Llegado el día camino con rapidez hasta la estación del tren, des esta bajo y se dirigió a la pequeña teinada, y de nuevo sonrió al verla.

Luego se extraño de ver que estaba sola, generalmente había pocas personas en ese lugar y ese día en especial estaba vacía, así como que también faltaban la usual jefa y su compañera de trabajo. Camino y asintió cuando esta le mando un cordial saludo al reconocerlo, se acerco a su estante usual y se dispuso a buscar algún otro libro.

No era extraña la situación, ya una vez se había encontrado en la misma, en la cual claramente se sintió increíblemente nervioso de encontrarse a solas, cosa que no demostró en ningún omento, ni siquiera cuando esta le hizo el favor de registrar su compra. Solo cuando salió del local esa tarde se dio cuenta de cuan nervioso estaba. Pero sonrió con egocentrismo al saber que por su persona esta se había sonrojado, producto del roce de manos que se provoco cuando le entrego su bolsa con el libro.

Volviendo a ese momento, reacciono tras escuchar la campana de la puerta que sonó por un rato, dejando entrar a dos chicos, posiblemente de su misma edad, Sasuke simplemente los ignoró y se dedico a lo que hacía que era buscar el libro perfecto para poder usar como excusa. Pero su vista salto a ella cando había escuchado una exclamación salir de ella. Su seño se frunció al ver como los dos sujetos se encontraban rodeándola y uno de ellos jugando con la larga trenza que esta se había hecho.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando se encamino en su dirección. Ambos jóvenes al igual que ella respingaron cuando un libro se atravesó entre ellos. El que parecía ser mayor, alto, con la chaqueta colgando de un hombro y su uniforme mal arreglado, le miro con burla a lo que él le respondió con altanería. Noto divertido como ambos respingaron ante su mirada y sin decir más nada se retiraron del la tienda, dejándolos ahora completamente solos.

_ Mu-muchas gracias… - dijo esta con nerviosismo y sonrojada, mientras inclinaba su cabeza. El azabache solo la miro divertido, por lo adorable que se veía al hacer eso.

_ Sasuke Uchiha.- fue su escueta respuesta, cosa que provoco que esta levantar s vista y le merara. Pareció dudar un poco pero se sorprendió de ver que esta le dirigía a él una dulce sonrisa, una de las que él veía dedicar únicamente a sus preciados libros.

_ Mu-mucho gusto Uchiha-san… Yo soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.- ratifico esta ahora aun tanto sonrosada.

_ Igualmente Hinata.- dijo esta vez el regalándole una sonrisa, la cual no logro aculatar… puesto que era la primera vez que sabía de su nombre.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron, gracias a tal accidente, Sasuke fue capaz de intercambiar con el tiempo más palabras con la chica que el ahora sabia se llamaba Hinata. Sus encontraos pasaron a ser mas de casuales, a reuniones como amigos. El azabache en una ocasión se ofreció a esperarla al terminar el trabajo, y tras esta vinieron más. En ese breve y poco tiempo que tenían en trayecto a la parada de ella, el azabache había sido capaza de aprender más de su persona, como que para su supresa el era en realidad mayor por un año que ella, que esta vivía junto con su padre y una hermana pequeña, también escucho sobre sus jovis como cocinar, cosa por la cual logro hacer a prometer que un día lo invitara a comer, lo que la puso muy nerviosa.

Aunque entre sus conversaciones el también fue hablando mas de el mismo, cosa por la que el mismo se sorprendió, puesto que muy pocas personas por no decir escasas, era con quienes él se habría… Pero Hinata quien era callada y reservada de cierta forma le decía que podía estar relajado con ella.

Pero si hubieron conversaciones que lo pusieron nervioso, como cuando esta le preguntaba sobre sus géneros y libros favoritos. La verdad no era de extrañar la pregunta, cualquiera lo aria si veía a una persona visitar seguido una librería. Ella le confesó sus gustos por las novelas de romance y drama, pero que sentía un gran interés por el tipo psicológico, fue entonces que al llegar a su casa se dispuso a leer la primera novela de las cinco que había comprado.

Sasuke frustrado, cada día se decía a si mismo que caía cada vez más bajo, pero es que su interés por esa chica llegaba hasta tal punto que no podía negarse, si alguien le preguntaba si le gustaba. Y era extraño nunca se había interesado por nadie, y ahora su ente solo estaba en la única chica que no parecía mostrar interés por él, por la única que no se preocupaba por cómo se veía ni lo que la gente pudiese pensar de ella, la única que no juzga a nadie y que es amable con todos, solo tenía que ver como se comportaba con la gran variedad de clientes como para saber que así era; la única que era tan torpe como ara caerse con sus propios pies y aun así parecer adorable.

Finalmente sonrió al reconocer todos esos hechos y miro al frente para verla salir con su abrigo puesto y abrazándose así misma, el invierno estaba llegando y con el eso el frio también. Se acerco a Hinata y comenzó a caminar a un lado de esta en dirección a la parada. Todo señalaba a que ese día irían en silencio como les había pasado ya varias veces, cosa que en realidad a ninguno incomodaba.

Iba a ser a si pero Sasuke tenía otros planes... Y nuevamente sonriendo, llamo la atención de la chica que estaba a si lado.

_ ¿Qué sucede Sasueke-kun?- le pregunto esta sonriendo amablemente como ascia siempre, y él le devolvió la sonrisa contento de que por fin esta se dignara a llamarlo por su nombre, le había costado mucho trabajo convencerla de que no le importaba.

_ Hinata ¿te gusta alguien?- pregunto algo renuente, pero era necesario saberlo primero. La miro serio pero con cierto brillo de esperanza en sus negros ojos, los cuales desaparecieron cuando la vio asentir sonrojada. Debió de esperarlo…

Estaba por darse la vuelta, aunque pareciera inmaduro de su parte dejarla sola y así de la nada, en verdad no tenia deseos de verle a la cara, ni mucho menos ver que esta se encontraba ruborizada por causa que no lo concernía. Pero entonces se sintió siendo alado por la ropa y se viro un poco, para quedar sorprendido al ver a esta sujetarse con ambas manos del borde de su chaqueta y completamente sonrojada.

_ Sasuek-kun… A mi… A mí, me gu-gusta…- hablaba esta entrecortada y sin completar la frase, completamente nerviosa. Fue entonces que Sasuke logro comprender lo que sucedía y ahora el mismo levemente sonrosado, se giro para darle la cara. Y sonrió con altanería al ver que esta trataba de taparse el rostro con las manos. Y este sin poder aguantarlo mas, se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura siendo él una cabeza más alto que ella, a hizo quitar sus manos y deleitarse con su hermoso rostro tan rojo como la primera vez que la vio.

Sin ninguna consideración el azabache acerco su rostro al de ella, y sin medirlo un poco dejo que sus labios se rozases, dando origen a un suave y casto beso, el cual no duro mucho pero que fue suficiente para trasmitir los sentimientos que guardaba.

Hinata impactada y avergonzada no atino a más nada que dejarse caer en brazos de este, quien aunque un principio asustado, al ver que se encontraba desmayada y con rostro relajado pero totalmente rojo, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa... Al parecer aún le quedaban muchas cosas para conocer de ella, y para ser sincero, le seria ingresante saber que más caras y expresiones seria capaza de mostrarle.

_ Fue y será un largo trayecto… Hinata Hyuga, será mejor que estés preparada.- dijo al aire mientras la sujetaba en brazos y comenzaba a caminar en busca de algún lugar en donde reposar, y esperar a su ahora novia despertase.

FIN.


End file.
